


unplanned

by ackermandu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, daddy levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermandu/pseuds/ackermandu
Summary: telling levi you were pregnant
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 124





	unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested! enjoy :)
> 
> A fic for Levi’s s/o telling him that she’s pregnant (unplanned) and she’s unsure of what to do with the baby due to the world they live in but ultimately decides to keep it?

Nodding your head at the doctor’s words, having no words to say at the news that was given to you. You weren’t feeling well this morning, thinking it was probably the food from last night at the Mess Hall. But when the doctor told you that you were four weeks pregnant, your heart dropped to the floor. At this point, you weren’t listening to what the doctor was telling you. All you could think of was how you were pregnant in this cruel world.

“I suggest you take things easy. You’re in your first trimester which is where your body will be going through major changes.” The doctor gave you a comforting smile, wanting to ease your mind from the information she has given you. “If you need anything else, feel free to stop by.”

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _ You headed towards Levi's office, just standing in front of his door and wondering how the hell you were going to break the news to him. You know he doesn’t want kids, you’re in a world where you face death every single day, not knowing if you’re going to live today or tomorrow. And having to bring a child into this world was just cruel. 

_ Do you tell him?  _ Hands frozen as they wanted to knock on his door, wanting to tell him the news and wanting to know how he’ll react.  _ Will he want me to keep it?  _ Your hands start to clam up and begin to slightly shake. You didn’t know what to do. 

“Y/N!” You jumped at Hange calling out your name. She placed her hand on your shoulders, noticing how tense you were. “What are you doing in front of shorty’s door? He’s out training with the cadets—Are you okay? You look pale.” Eyes squinting as she moved her face closer to yours.

You shook your head, offering a meek smile. “I’m fine Hange. Thanks for telling me where he is.” She just looked at you, examining you carefully and sensing something was off with you but she didn’t say a word about it. 

“Come with me then! I need your help with this experiment.” She grabbed your hand and dragged you to her office. 

“I think I’ll pass, I just want to rest for now.” You tried to reason, feeling a bit nauseated at the sudden movement. 

“Not feeling well? Should I take you to the infirmary?” 

Eyes widening, you immediately declined her request. “I think I just need to sleep it off and I’ll feel better.” Again, she silently stared at you. Without saying another word, Hange let go of your hand and allowed you to go back to your room. “Also, please don't tell Levi about this. I don’t want him to worry.”

“If you insist.” She left you alone, going back to her office. 

Sighing in relief, you walked to your room and laid on your bed. Head pounding against your skull. If you slept through the day, maybe the events that have happened never existed and it was all a crazy dream.  _ How am I going to tell Levi?  _ Of course he needed to know because it was also his child.  _ Do I even want to keep this child?  _ The thought of having kids never crossed your mind. Even if you defeated the titans, would you still want to bring kids into this world? You wanted to talk to someone about this but who, who was understanding enough to comprehend what you’re going through. No one came to mind. 

Before you began to overthink, you needed to solve the first problem: how to give Levi the news. You were actually scared of how he was going to react.  _ Would he be mad? Disappointed? Or in some alternative universe; happy?  _ The sound of your door opening made you jump right of bed, which you immediately regret. You sat back down, hands on your head as you tried to calm your headache. 

“Oi, how come you’re not outside training?” Levi’s voice filled the room. When he saw your position, he instantly crouched down in front of you and made sure you were alright. “What’s wrong?”

_ You can do it, just tell him there’s a baby growing inside of you, no big deal.  _ You removed your hands from your pounding head, letting them sit on your lap. “Levi, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” His stare is boring into your eyes. Usually, he never gets nervous when you need to tell him something but by the way you said it and how scared you looked right now, his protective instinct shot through the roof.  _ Did he need to beat someone? Did someone hurt you?  _

“Levi, I’m pregnant.” 

You watched his expression, his eyes slightly widened but you were the only one who could notice that. His mouth agape at the news given to him.  _ You were pregnant, there was a baby inside you, and he’s the father.  _

“Levi, please say something.” You pleaded, his silence scaring you even more. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He doesn’t know what to say, you were pregnant with his child.  _ Should he be happy? Angry? Disappointed? Does he even want this child?  _

“What do you want me to say?” He questioned back. 

“I don’t know.” You dropped your head, gazing at your lap. 

“Do you—do you want to keep it?” He asked the big question. 

Pursing your lips. “I don’t know,” you whispered. And you didn’t.  _ Can you take care and protect your child from the horrors of this world?  _

It was silent for a moment, the two of you processing what was happening. Levi grabbing your hand, giving it a squeeze to let you know that you weren’t alone on this. 

“I can’t tell you what you have to do. That’s your choice and whatever your choice is, I’ll support you.” Levi gulped down the fear that was stuck in his throat. He didn’t have the right to tell you to keep the baby or not, that was up to you to decide. He’ll just have to be there for you. “All I can tell you is to make a choice you wouldn’t regret.” 

Tears welled up in your eyes, fat droplets streaming down to your cheeks. “I think I want to keep it.” You cried into his chest, scared of what the future holds but you know you would never forgive yourself if you gave up on the baby.

Levi shushed you, stroking your hair gently as he whispered words of comfort to you. Saying how he’ll be there for you and how he’ll protect you and his child for as long as he’s breathing. Once you’ve calmed down, you pulled away from him, hands on his chest as you gazed into his grey eyes that were filled with so many emotions. 

“We’re going to be parents.” You sniffled. You took his hands and placed them on your stomach that would expand in a matter of weeks. “I’m scared though.” You confessed. 

Levi’s eyes glint, his focus fixed on your stomach, not able to fathom that he was going to be a father. “Me too.” He placed one hand on your cheek, wiping the stray tears away. “But as long as I have you with me, I think I can manage.” 

Smiling at his words, you leaned forward to press your lips against his. Sharing a sweet kiss from the person you loved and trusted the most. Soon enough, the fear was slowly being replaced by excitement. You couldn’t wait to meet your little bundle of joy. 

  
  
  



End file.
